01 November 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1979-11-01 ; Comments *Show intro is missing. *Peel recalls meeting the Cure at this year's Reading Festival, for which he acted as the compere. *Madame X of the New York Blondes was rumoured to be Debbie Harry of Blondie. *More records from Scandinavia (Mean Ones, Ebba Grön, Kriminella Gitarrer). See 29 October 1979. *Peel explains the spiritual deity Snibri that he and John Walters worship - "the god of small coincidences which work to your advantage". *A terrible Britt Ekland pun accompanies the second of the Swedish records, for which Peel subsequently apologises: "I'm after a morning programme to be honest with you. So, this is your hairy cup of cocoa coming down the A45 from Bury St Edmunds..." Sessions *Dodgems Repeat of first and only session. Recorded 1979-09-07. First broadcast 24 September 1979. Tracklisting (intro missing) *Damned: Smash It Up (LP – Machine Gun Etiquette) Chiswick *Dodgems: Lord Lucan Is Missing (Peel session) :JP: "If the Dodgems themselves had disappeared after writing that song, they'd have contributed more to our lives I think than most people do in a lifetime." *Cure: Jumping Someone Else's Train (7") Fiction :JP: "Well I suppose really when it comes right down to it, it's the train bit that does it, but it's a very good single for all that and I must try and persuade some of the other lads to play it if I can, because I think it would be good to hear that on daytime radio." *New York Blondes ft Madame X: Little GTO (7") London *Cairo: I Like Bluebeat (7") Absurd *Prince Buster: It's Burke's Law (12") Blue Beat *Jam: Eton Rifles (7") Polydor *Deaf Aids: Do It Again (7") Regional *Wild Beasts: Minimum Maximum (7") Fried Egg *Mean Ones: Sun On Mun (7") Rokit *Dodgems: Muscle Beach (Peel session) *Mikey Dread: Barber Saloon (LP - Evolutionary Rockers) Dread At The Controls *Otis Redding: I've Been Loving You Too Long *Killing Joke: Are You Receiving? (single) Malicious Damage *Linton Kwesi Johnson: Sonny's Lettah (single) Island *Ze Popes: Sexy Pyjamas (7") Plurex (tape flip) *Essential Logic: Alkaline Loaf In The Area (LP - Beat Rhythm News) Rough Trade *Specials: A Message To You Rudy (7") Two-Tone *Dodgems: Baby You're So Science Fiction (Peel session) *Ebba Grön: Tyst För Fan (Shut The Hell Up) (7") Mistlur *Protex: I Can Only Dream (7") Polydor *Sugar Minott: World Of Sorrow (single) Lightning *Passions: Hunted (7") Fiction *Swell Maps: Read About Seymour (7") Rough Trade *Fantastic Baggys: Anywhere The Girls Are (Various LP - Pebbles Vol. 4) BFD *Pathetix: What Do You Expect? (7") TJM *Dodgems: Gotta Give It Up (Peel session) :JP: "This next record - I keep hoping that people will write in and request it, and they haven't done yet. So I shall keep playing it until you '''do' request it."'' *Notsensibles: I'm In Love With Margaret Thatcher (7") Redball *TPI: She's Too Clever For Me (7") Clever *Kriminella Gitarrer: 36 Patroner (7") Kloaak *Militant Barry: Mojo Working (LP - Green Valley) Manic *MX-80 Sound: Lady In Pain (Various LP - Subterranean Modern) Ralph :JP: "(Adopts cheesy DJ voice) For those of you who'd rather hear lady of Spain, here's Les Paul!" *Les Paul: Lady Of Spain :News at midnight read by James Alexander Gordon. File ;Name *1979-11-01 John Peel Radio 1.flac ;Length *01:59:55 ;Other *T171 of the 400 Box *Complete show apart from short gap where tape flips happen. ;Available * John Peel BBC Radio 1 (complete).mp3 Category:1979 Category: Peel shows